


Home for a Vagabond

by Philoslothical1095



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Geography (Legend of Zelda), Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Desert - Freeform, Imprisoning War, Resistance, Snowpeak Mansion, Termina (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoslothical1095/pseuds/Philoslothical1095
Summary: This journal belonged to my uncle Athith. It was passed on to me after his death by Ashei; who knew me from all the stories my uncle used to tell of his visits to Castle Town, and our bug hunting expeditions to the near field. After the Imprisoning War my uncle built and occupied the shack, perched above Lake Hylia; now home to Falbi’s Flight-by-Fowl attraction. He did this, I'd like to think, so he could be closer to me in his old age, though, and he would deny this, I suspect the exact location was in an effort to keep watch for the return of the Gerudo. The pages document his life just before, during, and after his time with these Rangers. Including stories about Hyrule and a few of the surrounding lands, his observations on the biological and geographical wonders of our world. He also writes about the people he met along the way and kinds of relationships he formed with them. At the very end is his Bestiary and his catalog of medicinal plants.





	1. Kakariko Gorge

One of my early explorations was a journey to the base of Kakariko Gorge for my studies. The descent was smooth albeit slow. I needed to be very careful with the placement of the hooks if I had any hope of returning to the surface. I made way down through the foggy layer that always hangs in the deepest visible parts of the gorge, after which point I had only a lantern to light my way. It was rather to my surprise that while indeed the base of the gorge was very dark, I was able to make out a vast number of little lights coming through the shadows. The cool blues and greens, occasional flickers of white. The base of the Kakariko Gorge is an ecosystem all its own, several unnamed rivers snake out of their caves to form a single also unnamed tributary that empties out into Lake Hylia. The lights I soon discovered were bioluminescent mushrooms covering sections of gorge protected by the canopy of rock towering over them. The flickering I had observed came from the scuttling of remarkable little lizards around and over the mushrooms. I am not entirely sure of what species they were, and they were far too quick that I was unable to catch a specimen for study after even several hours of trying. I had the great fortune of encountering the first bioluminescent Deku Baba ever recorded in Hyrule. I have never seen a plant so fierce before, sitting to observe its habits from a safe distance I watched as it captured no less than 6 of the lizards which were still evading even my best traps. The Baba used its fluorescence to hypnotise the lizards and draw them in close so it could scoop them all up with its wide hinged jaw in one fell swoop. Continuing on through the gorge I eventually came to portion dominated by large round caves. They looked as though Gorons had blasted them in some early attempt at mining down here. This however, could not be, there are no tools, no evidence of further mining activity. Most importantly no records exists and even the Goron elders have attested no expedition was ever sent so far from the mountain since the volcano continually reproduces rock, there is no need to mine elsewhere. No, I have only seen caves like these in one other location, The Great Bay. Those caves were dug out by massive eels. I suspect at one point perhaps in an age where the Lake was fuller if the gorge filled with water once teemed with aquatic life. Stories abound that the eels of Lake Hylia used to grow quite large before the Zora came down from the upper river it seems entirely possible they should have the ability to find homes in such an environment as this.  
  
I ascended from the darkness a full notebook richer in data, hypothesis, and a spare few samples of the odd mushrooms in the hopes they might prove medicinal or at the very least edible. I am sorry to report that the mushrooms are neither edible or medicinal, the one I was able to test had me bed ridden for just under a week. The rest, being away from their homes went bad rather quickly, but I was able to spare one just long enough to capture of sketch before it too rotted away in the sunlight. My next destination should be Castle Town. I have promised my sister a visit. Young Aggie would be sorely disappointed if I did not show up.


	2. Termina Arrival and Day One

My first adventure into Termina happened quite by accident. I was lost, distracted again by the gnarled and dead looking trees of the deep forest. They are a most odd and ancient species of Deku tree, their hollowed trunks seem to heave like lungs, and moss hangs from the barren branches, yet the wood is hardly if at all rotted. I suspect there is a special hardness to the bark protecting the wood underneath though I’ve never the heart to peel away the bark of such magnificent specimen, but I digress. This time I fully intended to find my way back to Termina for further studying. At the farthest reaches of the Faron Woods the Korok Spruce trees begin to thin out and you entering into that older wood I described. The tree I was looking for was knot ridden, and had several very distinctive features beyonds these knots. 

After several hours of searching and a few fair distractions later I found it. I crawled inside and went down the interior shaft of the tree trunk. How far I fell is a mystery to me but my landing was slowed such that I touched down softly on a Deku flower pad at the end of a small pond. I am resting for the night in one of the antechambers to the Clocktower there is a very sad looking sapling just across the way from my landing. I brewed up some Deku tea from the leaves I had collected in Faron on my way out of Hyrule. A couple spare root veggies and a cucco egg proved a very satisfying meal tonight. 

I slept restlessly that night. In my last adventure to Termina I had been so preoccupied that I was barely able to observe the local culture and environments. I do know aside from Clock Town there are four highly distinct regions. The Southern Swamps, an ocean to the east, mountains to the north, and a canyon in the west. In the town I saw a Goron, a couple Zora, who were complaining about Gerudo pirates, and a couple Deku merchant bartering with one another over real estate; though mostly I encountered humans. Hylian in appearance, which was odd, though there was no sign of a monarchy in town. I am eager to get back with and learn more; I suspect this trip may take me a month or more to complete. 

The next morning I continued through the winding passage to the base of the clocktower. A bit sleepy, but ready to explore what was essentially a new world to me. I came out into a bright morning on the square of South Clock Town. Some construction was being done on a wooden spire in the middle of the square. Children ran around in the warm summer morning and a couple vendors were opening up their establishments for the morning. Eager to get out to the field I made my way past the town guard, who bid me farewell and warned me to stay safe. 

Coming out of town from the south made my direction easy, I would start in the Swamp. I must say though I am not a huge fan of the thick humidity in such places. I can deal with most any climate but the humidity is oppressive like no other; there is simply no escaping it. Fortunately today looked like rain over this region, dark clouds were rapidly moving in overhead. 

I want to make a note at this point about chu chus in Termina. They are a very weird species with eye stalks and a wide grinning mouth, and unlike our Hyrulian variety that more closely resemble slugs and can combine with one another to become larger. Terminian chus come in a green and pink color, and can not combine. If two happen to collide they simply bounce back off one another wobbling fiercely. They are plentiful in the Southern Swamp and Woodfall regions.

The swamp itself was rather large, as I suspected humid. The Deku Baba in Termina are quite like the ones in our world. Vicious plants many rows of piercing teeth in a very wide hinged jaw. At the end of the swamp begins a forest. Curiously these woods feel like the Lost Woods from Hyrule, the eerie noises seemingly all around me once again. Could this be the surface connection between Termina and Hyrule? These woods were home to a very dangerous species of turtle like things I learned are locally called “Snappers.” These creatures present as relatively harmless, unless they feel threatened, and they scare very easily. My experience of them mostly involved running away very fast as it spunn after me with very sharp claws protruding from its large well armoured shell. Also among the creatures of the swamp are enormous dragonflies, whose stingers emit a powerful electrical shock, as one hiploop learned the hard way. I suspect this shock could be amplified if a victim had the misfortune of being caught in the water or heavy rain by the stinger. 

The swamp cruise was a worthwhile excursion, and the Deku Kingdom was unexpected for me. I have never seen such organized Dekus. As a matter of fact the Deku tribes of Hyrule have all but died out since the people of Ordon took over the forested areas of the world. Queen Dewpi welcomed me to her hall, and the old Butler was sent with me to tour the gardens. The Deku are a lively folk in Termina, but can be fierce and unforgiving. During my visit an unfortunate monkey insulted one of the guards, how I do not know, but the creature was immediately taken from the chamber and tossed out from the high point over the gate back into the swamp for this transgression. The festivals I learned from discussions with the Butler were for the Carnival of Time being held back in the town. Each region of Termina has a slightly different method of celebrating though traditionally the most grand and important celebrations occur in Clock Town. Having celebrated late into the night the Deku butler showed me to a room reserved for special guests of the monarch. I asked him whether it was more worth my time to travel to the canyon or the ocean next, the Butler responded immediately saying the ocean. Apparently the Zora are hosting a concert there tomorrow afternoon, and the Zora band is not a performance to miss.


	3. Great Bay and the Ocean Zora

On my journey to the oceanfront I did not encounter many people, A young woman and her son in wagon to make a milk delivery were the only ones I saw making the short crossing from grassy field to sandy beach. This new region is especially new to me since Hyrule has no coastal regions. Lake Hylia hardly compares to the size I have read and heard of when it comes to the high seas. Great Bay truly lived up to its name though, upon my arrival the sun was high in the sky and sparkling off the clear blue waters, a small fisherman’s hut sat protected from the elements by a bluff behind it. A sign directed me left toward the home of the Zora.

I wondered what Ocean Zora might look like, if they were all too different from the Zora of Hyrule. Not being a particularly good swimmer though I had to return to the fisherman's hut to rent a small canoe from the elderly gentleman living there. 

As it happens the ocean Zora, biologically speaking do not appear any different from the Zora of Hyrule and there really is no easy way to find out how they are able to filter salt from their lungs as they breathe underwater. Some suggested I go visit the researcher’s old laboratory out in the Bay. Supposedly if anyone has a record of this he will; but that will be for another day. For the time being I needed to learn about the culture of these Zora, who I quickly learned do not have a monarchy. First the people of Clock Town and now the Zora. The monarchy seemed so natural to us in Hyrule I doubt many have ever considered the possibilities for other forms of leadership. Also notable among these Zora is an active commitment to performance, and musical performance at that, the central atrium of Zora hall is a large amphitheatre, used by the biggest bands and musicians of the tribe, tonight I am told the third generation of the famous band the Indigo-Gos will be playing. This group are all descended from the famous vocalist of the last iteration of the band, and will be playing a song made famous by their grandmother, “Ballad of the Wind Fish.” I fully intend to see this tomorrow before leaving. The concert will be hosted in the early evening hours, and I am told the band will also be playing at the Milk Bar in town for the Carnival in the coming week. 

One other notable thing about these Zora are their tattoos. While most are still clean scaled many of the performers have adorned their bodies with octorok ink images. For the members of the Indigo-Gos each member wears a note on their shoulder or arm that when they stand next to one another create a song that the supposedly composed when hatching. 

The Zora have warned me against traveling to the Gerudo pirate fortress. These fearsome women sound even more isolationist than the Hyrulian counterparts. They have apparently been quite hostile to the Zora, even within recent memory many of the current members of the Indigo-Gos were stolen by these pirates while still eggs and saved by the legendary guitarist Mikau, who later died in his successful liberation of the Great Bay from an unnatural murkiness and high temperature emanating from the waterworks at the Great Bay Temple. This rise in temperature does help to explain the notable lack of fish in the waters around Zora hall and the dead coral scattered throughout the shallows of the bay. The Zora I have spoken to say that conditions have improved slowly but they are improved since those dark times. Meals here consisted, as one might expect, of fish and shellfish and perhaps some kelp. The Zora may be good musicians but they are not particularly good cooks. Boiled fish with some boiled greens was about the best any one of them seems to be capable of. Additionally they struggle to dilute the saltiness of their fish, which I demonstrated could be done by rinsing the food in some of the filtered water they produced, noting that spring water would also work well. 

Waiting for the concert to begin I decided to explore the coast a bit further south from the cape where Zora Hall sits I came upon a massive waterfall and deep spring pool. It was untouched by any creature. Here I bathed for the first time since leaving the swamp. The water was cool without being icy and I was able to lay in the sun to dry myself. I returned to the hall refreshed and ready for the music. 


	4. Snowhead

I am writing this passage a top one of the most magnificent mountain ranges I have ever had the pleasure of visiting. This isolated ecosystem of flowers, bugs, and frogs, seems to exist on a seasonal schedule all its own. I have had the great fortune of visiting during the much anticipated spring time before the fall and long winter take hold of Snowhead. I wondered what the Indigo-Gos would sound like from this place. Their magnificent playing had hardly been contained by the hall, but here, it would be free to ring out from one end of Termina to another. 

Today is warm and sunny, the frogs seem to sing on their lily pads, and the bees are busily buzzing from one flower to another. The whole scene is pastoral. The peaks of these mountains are perpetually capped by a covering of deep white snow. The old Goron racing arena at Snowhead temple sits abandoned near the top of the mountain. The Goron of Termina rather closely resemble the Goron of Hyrule in terms of physicalities.The patriarchal structure of their community seems to have carried over from one land to another. Still the master smiths I am familiar with these intrepid beings have expanded the uses of the bomb to a massive keg size, capable of blowing small holes in mountains. They have used these to mine out homes and trace amounts of remaining gold powder, coveted by the smiths of the mountain village. 

My time in the mountains was spent enjoying the spring weather and observing the budding life around me as it all prepared to be covered in snow again within a few months time. As best as I can figure the odd seasons in this region can almost entirely be attributed to snow storms generated at the heights of Snowhead and which are amplified by the weather patterns coming over the mountains from Great Bay. 

Like the Goron of Hyrule the Gorons here enjoy a variety of rock based dishes, that short of being slow cooked for days are inedible for most other beings. They do seem to have heard of Dodongo’s Cavern and the famous Rock Sirloin of that place. Though this information seems to have come to them from travelers, like myself . Their domestic equivalent is a cut from the Terminian Dodongos that roam around the base of the mountain pass during the day. About average in size only the largest of these dodongos have the potential to produce a high quality rock sirloin. The smaller beasts are good for chuck and pebble cuts. Terminian Rock Sirloin can still be used to make a fantastic stone brisket. The mineral rich meat slowly melts away creating a fantastically juicy meal over the course of three days, and it is soft enough for other people to consume without shattering their teeth in the process. While this dish is usually only made for special celebrations or holidays I spent a couple extra days teaching them how to properly make this meal fit for a king. In return while we were waiting I was sent with a guide to visit Snowhead temple and the abandoned race track within. 

The track itself was at the top of a large spire like structure covered in snow and ice. It seems the place was originally used as a right of passage where Goron youth were challenged with reaching the top and racing around a simply circular track lined with obstacles every year around the time of the Carnival when the track was accessible. The tradition was carried on for years at this location until the new track, much closer to the village was opened and the old track was left to stand as testament to the race of old. 

I shall spend enough time here to enjoy the taste of the sirloin begun today, but then I will need to move on. I have one more region to traverse in my time here before I can return to Hyrule for a time.


	5. The Road to Ikana

Finally my journey through Termina took me to the Canyon region, whose high walls really reminded me of my recent expedition to the base of Kakariko Gorge. Before coming here I spoke with a few people in town in an attempt to learn some more about the history of this region in particular because most people I had spoken to previously tried to discourage me from heading this way; claims of haunting abound. What I learned was that this entire land was commanded by an imperial power known as Ikana. The old graveyard, I learned is maintained by a descendant of the Ikanan people and deeper in the Canyon a family have been studying the remnants of Ikana for years now.

Setting out from the west district of Clock Town I immediately noticed the difference in proximity this ancient empire had to the town itself. Large pillars featuring strangely contorted figures stood immediately outside the entrance and the ornate gate on Clock Town also took the form of this figure, making it one of the more unique gates, since the rest merely seem to reflect the style of the region environmentally, where this gate reflected the culture that had once lived further up the road. The figurines all had exceedingly long tongues which came down to a spot just between their legs where it licked the sacred relic, a most blasphemous icon indeed. It is no wonder this empire had fallen, to insult the goddesses so can only bring ruin. 

The long path to Ikana is treacherous and today is home to keese and live Bombchu. Locals tell me bubbles were also a common sight here at night. The local grave keeper Shiro says he and his predecessor Dampe used to see stalchildren all over in the evening hours. A giant stal, a captain named Keeta was buried at the top of the hill. His ghost used to guard the pathway up. Shiro is not quite sure why all the ghosts of Ikana went away. He says it happened shortly after a young lad in green helped him to stand up for himself, to take command of his life and make something with his life, but that was so very long ago now. I will rest at Shiro’s hut for the night and continue my ascent tomorrow. I should like to examine some of these graves in the evening hours before moving on. 


End file.
